1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image sensor, a focus detection device and an imaging device.
2. Description of Related Art
There is an image sensor known in the related art that includes focus detection pixels, which are used to detect the focusing state by adopting the split pupil phase difference detection method, disposed along the horizontal direction over a central area of the image sensor and imaging pixels disposed around the focus detection pixels (see Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H01-216306).